


commutatus

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Reader is never gendered, Sleepy confessions, Tenderness, Wake Up Call, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: (n) 'commutatus'Definitions:- change; alteration- exchanging, conversationconnected to:(n) conversationa talk, especially an informal one, between two or more people, in which news and ideas are exchanged."she picked up the phone and held a conversation in French"
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: From the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 16
Kudos: 479





	commutatus

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Mornings to yourself in the Devildom were rare, especially quiet ones. If you weren’t hearing some of the brothers scuffle down in the dining room, you could count on Mammon to come and wake you, seeking your attention. The chance to wake up like this, groggy and pleased by the silence in the dorm, was a welcome rarity, and you were stretching and considering drifting back off when the first sounds began.

Today began with your D.D.D. ringing, lighting up its screen and making your eyebrows rise at the time. No wonder it was so quiet; it was so early. Picking it up, the sight of Satan’s photo filled you with confusion. The fact that Satan was calling you at all was strange enough, but at this hour…

“Hello?” You answered cautiously, expecting a tragedy, but Satan’s breathing filled the speaker instead and it was remarkably human. That they needed to breathe and eat had been surprising when you had first arrived in the Devildom, but you were learning quickly that the inhabitants of the Devildom were more human than you could have expected. “Satan? Hello?” You tried again.

“...Hm?” Gruff from sleep, he wasn’t the polished fourth brother you recognized, and it was a moment of rustling covers before he continued. “Wait, why am I on the phone with you right now…?” Speaking slowly, he sounded ready to drift off to sleep himself, and it made you relax your shoulders now. He wouldn’t be so groggy if something was wrong, would he? You laid back down, pillow welcoming you as you held your phone to your other ear and pulled up your covers.

“You just called me. Is something wrong?” You explained, hearing him mutter faintly as he fiddled with his D.D.D. and he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Oooh…I’m sorry. I called you by accident.”

“It’s okay, I was awake anyways.” You had to admit that it was a little cute to hear Satan draw his sentences out. He must have been really tired to be so casual, usually so made up and perfect. You’d have to remember this carefully. “Should I…?”

“I wanted to turn off my alarm, so how did I end up with you on the phone…” Satan didn’t seem like he’d heard you at all, a slight bit of frustration tinging his words as he tried to puzzle it out, and you couldn’t contain a sleepy laugh.

“Were you still sleeping?” You chuckled, pushing your bedhead back off your forehead as you lay there listening to him. It was such a private moment, Satan evidently restless in his own bed as he rustled the covers, and you wondered how he could be so energetic and sound so lethargic. It was very Satan, to be up and at it before his mind could catch up. He couldn’t let Lucifer get one up on him, not even one.

“Yeah…” Satan yawned, and you could almost see him stretch with it. “I ended up going to bed rather late last night, so I’m still sooo sleepy… Ah!” You jolted as he cried out, surprising you, and you sat up in shock as the loud clatter came through the tiny speeaker.

“Satan?!” You didn’t know whether you should go running down the hall or let him be, but you got ready to push the covers back.

He spoke up after a second, a little strained. “I just fell out of bed… Hahahahaha!”

“Are you hurt?” Doubtful, considering how hardy they all were, but-

“Hm… No. …maybe? Nah, probably not…” Satan drawled, grunting a little as he righted himself on the other end. It was a relief, making you sigh and relax, but you were awake now. “Aaah, my head hurts.”

“Are you okay?” Frowning concernedly, you had to glance at the time again and wonder if anyone would notice you getting the demon a pack of ice. You got up, toeing the cool floor until you found the slippers Asmodeus had lent you when they all realized they’d brought you to this realm without any belongings. “That sounded like a long fall.”

“Yeah, it isn’t a big deal. And it did help me wake up.” Satan was remarkably casual about the whole thing as you crept into your own bathroom, not wanting him to know that he’d gotten you out of bed, and you were glad to hear some spirit in his sleepy voice. It was a shame he was growing more alert as his drawling slow speech was endearing to listen to, but you supposed all good things come to an end.

You were just pulling your uniform off the hanger on back of the bathroom door when he piped up, sounding much more refreshed, and you had to smile. “Okay, sorry, I’m all better now! Sorry I ended up calling you for nothing.” He apologized profusely, the rummaging and ruffling on the other end making you feel less foolish for getting up so early, and you filed the little bit of information away. So Satan got up at this infernal hour? No wonder he always seemed so alert and present at breakfast- by then, he was already wide awake unlike you and Mammon.

“It’s fine, really.” You promised, stepping into your trousers and wondering if you could surprise him down in the hall. “I was awake. I should at least try and get Mammon up anyways, before he comes barging in here yelling about food. I’m just glad I got to wake up peacefully. The call isn’t a big deal.” It was nice, actually. It was silly, considering you were only a few rooms away, but you weren’t going to complain about a little one on one time with the fourth-born brother.

Satan hummed agreeably and the activity on his end of the line paused. “Well, I have to admit hearing your voice first thing in the morning isn’t a bad way to start my day.” He mused, voice retaining just a little of that sleepy laziness from before, and you could feel the heat creep up your neck to hear it. You looked up at yourself in the bathroom mirror, as if you could ask your reflection if you were really hearing this, and you were already growing flushed with embarrassment. “Just make sure to forget about what happened earlier while I was still half-asleep. Okay?” He asked, the teasing lilt to his voice making you hurry to try and compose yourself.

“Okay, it’ll be our secret.” You told him, wanting to slap your hand over your mouth at the phrasing until he laughed.

“Our little secret.” Satan repeated, sounding pleased. “See you at breakfast.” He hung up, a merciful action, and you set your phone down with a groan as you rubbed your burning cheeks with both hands. God, you were going to need a lot of cold water to be a presentable colour for breakfast now.


End file.
